The present invention relates to a method and to a facility for the production of rubber flours and/or rubber granules from vehicle tires.
Most of the old tires here under consideration include textile inserts of nylon or rayon. Nowadays it is a problem to dispose of this old material as harmlessly as possible and to salvage it for possible reuse.